


[GGAD]一个春天的梦

by MeatSoup



Series: 单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[GGAD]一个春天的梦

俄国人天生不好相处，这不是格林德沃的偏见，而是根生于西欧的每一寸土壤里，弥漫在西欧每一缕空气中，甚至于早漂洋过海，散播在了美洲大陆上。  
这一点也体现在他收缴来的俄文书籍上，每一个俄文都像是印花了的符号，连文集也总是缺了几本。  
邓布利多能通过书籍的文字语言看穿他的进攻路线，也不难从残破不全的文集中发现他的举步维艰。  
当然，被发现也无所谓，邓布利多依然是格林德沃的奥杰塔，被困在高塔之上的白天鹅。  
格林德沃想起1918年的俄国之旅，那里刚发生了一场巨变，当地的魔法部也随之瘫痪。格林德沃认为这是个绝佳的插手机会，他想亲自去看看，只是由于动荡的局势，门钥匙也变得不再安全，他不得不搭乘麻瓜的火车。彼时的俄国麻瓜依然对德国抱有深深的恶意，他还得掩饰自己浓重的德语口音假装自己是个法国人。所幸的是他在二等车厢的室友是个会法语的俄国年轻人，在简单的自我介绍后，他们便开始攀谈起来。  
“莫斯科的春天不像欧洲其他城市，没有鲜花，树木也是光秃秃的，不是旅游的好时节，你为什么要去莫斯科？”那人问道。  
“去投奔一个在维也纳认识的老同学。”他随口编造着，“那你呢？我在巴黎见过很多像你这样的俄国人，他们拖家带口迫不及待地逃离俄国，你为什么要回去？”  
“我周围很多人都像你一样劝我留在国外。”室友低着头害羞地笑着，格林德沃头一次发现原来俄国人也会害羞，“但我的妻儿还在莫斯科，我必须回去找他们。”  
“找他们？你确定他们还活着吗？那些残忍的刽子手可是连沙皇一家都没放过。”格林德沃哼了一声，不屑地说道。  
“我不该说陛下的坏话，但我相信布尔什维克，他们不会滥杀无辜。而且……”那人抬起头，“你们在大革/命时期，将路易十六和他的王后送上断头台的时候，会说自己是双手沾满鲜血的刽子手吗？”  
格林德沃沉默不语，毕竟他不是真正的法国人。  
“抱歉，”那人开口，大约是以为冒犯了格林德沃，“如果他们真的发生了不幸的事，我更需要回去找到他们，‘珍宝在何处,心也在何处’。”  
“‘珍宝在何处,心也在何处’。”格林德沃喃喃地重复着，“这是？”  
“《圣经》里的句子，先生。”那人解释道，“我想你也有类似的感受吧，前几天我看见你向那户破落的地主买了一个相框，是想用来放家人的照片吗？抱歉我不是有意窥探隐私，我只是想说我们俄罗斯的艺术品也很精致美丽。”  
“没错是很漂亮，比我在巴黎买的还精致。”格林德沃避开了第一个问题，“那里流行着新古典主义，很难见到俄罗斯风格的相框。”  
当天晚上，格林德沃念叨着“珍宝在何处,心也在何处”，渐渐沉入睡梦中，梦里他举着魔杖，“荧光闪烁”他默念道，他看到前面是一个老式的壁炉。很快亮光熄灭了，他再次挥起魔杖，火光划过壁炉的上方，他看到上面摆满了相框，里面有照片，但他看不清照片上的人是谁。格林德沃最后一次挥起魔杖点燃了壁炉里的木柴，燃起的火光瞬间温暖了他冰凉的手脚。  
格林德沃转身，看到阿不思·邓布利多举着托盘站在向他走来，他自然而然地举起右手抚过邓布利多的红发。  
顺滑而真实的触感。  
可又有哪里不对，格林德沃想，大约是缺了个早安吻。他的右手绕过邓布利多的脖子，还故意滑过腺体，将对方搂入自己的怀抱，作势想补上早安吻。  
“别闹。”邓布利多笑着躲开他的亲吻，“阿斯托尔福的入学通知书送来了，霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗都有。”  
“哦？”格林德沃遗憾那个早安吻，他伸手环住邓布利多的腰，两个人一起陷入柔软的沙发里，“没有布斯巴顿吗？”  
“很显然他们发现这个阿斯托尔福不是查理曼大帝的手下。”邓布利多笑着说，他把托盘放在一旁的茶几上，挥着魔杖，两封带着各自校徽的信封漂浮在他们的眼前。  
“烧了霍格沃茨的信吧，送那小子去德姆斯特朗，离我们越远越好。”格林德沃的食指缠着邓布利多的头发打着圈。  
“可你被德姆斯特朗开除过。”  
“这有如何，亲爱的。”格林德沃将那缕红发别在他的耳后，低头含住他的耳垂，“正因为如此，更要送他去德姆斯特朗，让那里的人知道，格林德沃家的孩子不是好惹的。”  
“不，你不明白，他一进学校就会被指指点点，甚至会有人当着他的面嘲笑他是辍学生的孩子，这种日子我受够了，我不想阿斯托尔福重复我的过去。”  
格林德沃心疼地看着邓布利多眼角泛着的泪花，他想起来了邓布利多说过，刚进霍格沃茨的时候，背负着污名，最后是靠着自己坚强的毅力与努力才赢得了同学和老师的尊重。但阿斯托尔福呢？他的性格能让他克服这些阻碍吗？  
说到底，阿斯托尔福究竟是个怎么样的孩子，格林德沃竟然一下子想不起来，仿佛这个名字只是印刷在报纸上的铅字。  
这不正常，阿斯托尔福是他从小看到大的，他怎么会不了解自己的孩子？但格林德沃来不及细想，想要触碰邓布利多的想法压倒了一切理智、逻辑和思维。  
格林德沃亲吻他的嘴唇，亲吻他的眼泪，亲吻他的眼睛。  
“好，我们送他去霍格沃茨，就在你常说的霍格沃茨特快前面一起拍张照片好不好？我新买了一个相框，俄罗斯风格的。”  
格林德沃没听到邓布利多的回答，他听到了刺耳的汽笛声，睁开眼是陌生的天花板。  
“早上好，”他的室友欢快地说，“看来是到站了，不过还没到莫斯科。”  
“早上好。”格林德沃敷衍地应付着，他从枕头底下找出了他的接骨木魔杖，毫不避讳地在室友面前指挥着他的私人物品各就各位。  
那人揉揉眼睛，似乎在怀疑自己是不是还没睡醒。  
“你说得对，我应该回去见我的家人。”格林德沃走到那人面前，压低嗓音说道，“抱歉。”  
“一忘皆空。”

格林德沃站在温布恩黄蜂队的主场外看到了他们，他的爱人和他孩子，他们走在欢庆胜利的队伍最前方。  
没有他的存在，他们依然很幸福，不是吗？  
格林德沃紧紧握着血盟瓶，再把它放回外套的口袋里，他给自己施了个幻身咒，悄悄靠近他们，用最新型的魔法相机定格了这一瞬间。


End file.
